


Roses are Red, Violet are Blue

by samsamsays



Series: Your Heart is My Home [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, and chen is always that dumb friend in college that everyone will end up having, how do i work this??????, okay so in summary baek is trying to be a cupid, yixing and chen are just cameos actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsamsays/pseuds/samsamsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol writes a love poem for his crush. Baekhyun might not be the best choice for a wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red, Violet are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> first ever post on AO3. omg.   
> warning: this is un-beta. sorry for the bad grammar.

“Are you serious this is not the most cheesiest thing ever?” Chanyeol cringed as he read his scribbling, “I am about to puke as I read this.”

“Why bother asking me when you are already skeptical in the first point?” Obviously Byun Baekhyun and the virtue of patience can never be on the same page. Crossing his legs and giving a nonchalant shrug, “Its cheesy as cheese, but your _hyung_ apparently digs it, so _are you doing this or not_?”

Chanyeol pout and mutter something along the line of horrible and oppressive friend and dodge a flying pillow. Re-reading the scribbling once more, he took a deep breath and begins transferring the words onto a well-designed paper.

Obviously, he had missed the mischievous grinned on his best friend’s face.

 

 

“Its yet another pink envelope,” Jongdae drawled with a tint of envious in his voice, “You sure are popular.”

“You can have it if you want,” Kris answered nonchalantly and didn’t give the object a glance. “It’s not like I want it anyway.”

“Oh those poor, poor fragile hearts of the beautiful creatures by the name of women,” the drama major cries out in dramatics, “for they do not know beneath the handsome Greek-god looking status, lies a cold, unfeeling heart.”

Kris rolled his eyes at his friend’s teasing and pulled out the books that he needs. He was never one that wanted a relationship, at least if it wasn’t the person that he desires to be with. All in all, he would not if the person is not _him_.

Jongdae was never a man who had much decency in keeping people’s privacy. This explains a lot as he proceeds to pull the letter out of the envelope and laughed right when he scanned through the content.

“Man, this must be the most cheesiest and cliché poem I have ever come across from your mountain of love letters,” he choked out from the midst of his laughter, “you might want to reconsider about giving up this letter, if you just _know_ the author of this letter.”

“Not helping,” Kris deadpanned while readjusting the books in his locker. He had had enough experience with the man to know what he should believe in.

“ _Roses are red, Violets are blue; just as I wish, your heart is my home_.” Jongdae recited and broke down into a fit of laughter again. Kris watches the shorter with disapproval. As much as he understood what Jongdae meant about cheesy and cliché, he should not laugh that hard.

“Don’t be a jerk, Jongdae” Kris disciplined and pulled the letter out of the other’s grasp. “It’s not nice to–“ and he couldn’t carry on for if he do, he wouldn’t be sure if his heart wouldn’t leap out of his mouth right now.

_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue,_  
_Just as I wish,_  
_Your heart is my home._

_As much as whatever happened above is cheesy, I just like to tell you I like you a lot._  
If you don’t mind, I am up for a cup of coffee over at the café Lola that’s just three streets from here around 4PM today.  
Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?

_**-PCY** _

“Earth to Kris Wu, earth to– HEY, WHERE YOU GOING?!!” Kris couldn’t be bothered to answer Jongdae’s screaming behind him as he dash down the hallway. All that’s running in his mind now was to go to the owner of this letter.

Swiftly avoiding the dispersing crowd around the corridor, he glance down at his watch to check the timing. It’s already 3:50PM right now. If he were to run, he might be able to get over in fifteen minutes top but that would mean that he would be late. Unless…

“Oh hello Kris!” A greeting rang out ahead of Kris just as he dart his eyes around for means of transportation. Turning over and spotting the person, he almost cried out in glee.

“Where are you– OEI! MY BIKE!”

“Sorry Yixing,” Kris hollows back as he mount onto the bike and kick the pedal, “I’ll pass it back to you later! Thanks bro!”

Now, he has a place to rush to.

 

“He wouldn’t come, I feel it in my bones. Tomorrow, he will hate me, I’ll hate myself, and the world will hate me.” Chanyeol muttered as he lean on his chair like a boneless jelly, “let me rot here, Baekhyun, just let me rot here.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and readjust the shades sitting on his nose bridge, ignoring all the curious glances come from all direction. The logic in Baekhyun about wearing shades in a café for the sake of secrecy is commonly incomprehensible.

“If he doesn’t come by 4:10PM, I’ll treat you to your favorite mango sherbet ice-cream and you can have my broad shoulders the whole night while we watch Bambi with Luhan alright? So would you _quit moaning_?”

“But–but–“ Chanyeol’s face crunches up and he look nothing less than an oversized kicked puppy. Baekhyun sighed and pats the younger’s head. “Have faith in the man and trust my gut, he will come.”

Then the bell by the door chimes, and Baekhyun grins at sight of a man glancing frantically around the café and looking totally in a mess. _Time to get moving._

He stood up right away and walks off to the backdoor without a word for his best friend, who looks absolutely horrified seeing the recipient of his confession standing by the door.

Chanyeol suddenly regrets listening to his best friend’s advice. He should have been contented with being friends with Kris, and not writing the damn letter. Kris probably hates him right now and finds him disgusting. Kris wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. They will never talk again. Kris is coming his way now; he is probably going to say–

“What do you think of having a movie after coffee?”

Chanyeol stared up, gaping. That wasn’t what he was supposed to say. “Ah–Mo-movie?” Damn, stop stuttering, Park Chanyeol. “I-I-of-of course, su-sure.”

Chanyeol believes he is ranked first in the hall of shame.

Kris smiles and Chanyeol swoons at the gummy smile. “That’s awesome. We can grab dinner after movie too. I know there is a good restaurant downtown with great ambiance and taste.” Kris continued as he settles himself into the seat opposite Chanyeol. Pulling the menu out, Kris paused a moment and looked up, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

“Your heart is my home, too.”

 

 

 

(“By the way, who gave you the idea to give me a poem?” Kris asked as they stroll back to the dormitory, hands interlocked with each other. Chanyeol blushed and giggled a little nervously, “Baekhyun did, but I came up with the verse myself. Sounds pretty cheesy huh?”

“Well, it’s more of cliché actually,” Kris admits truthful and receives a pouting Chanyeol, “but I happen to love it a lot.” He grins and pulls their interlocked hands up to place a kiss on them. Chanyeol blushed again, his ears going red and Kris leans over to drop a kiss on his lips this time round.

He reminds himself to drop a gratitude text to Baekhyun later in the night.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted in AFF a year ago and since i'm going to hang around here more, why not shift it over anyways. And i really really really miss krisyeol they are my #OTP4lyfe. thanks for hanging around till the end! <3


End file.
